1. Field
The present application relates to wireless communication, and more specifically to systems, methods and devices to enable management of paging channel monitoring.
2. Background
1xEV-DO (Evolution, Data Only) is a CDMA standard that modifies the 1.25 MHz IS-95 radio channel structure to provide broadband high-speed data services to wireless subscribers. The Telecommunication Industry Association has named the 1xEV-DO standard the “CDMA2000, High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification” and assigned it the specification number 3GPP2 C.S0024-A(TIA-856). Unlike traditional wireless networks that create a dedicated path between an access node and mobile device, an EVDO system uses Internet protocol (IP) to break up data into packets that are transmitted on one or more channels between the access node and the mobile device. Despite not having a dedicated channel, an EVDO system is “always-on” in the sense that a minimum level of signaling is maintained between an access terminal and a mobile device in the form of a paging channel.
Nevertheless, bandwidth on the data channel is not consumed unless data packets are actually being sent. No packets are sent, for example, when an internet website is accessed and the website has not yet begun to transmit a web page, or when neither party on a voice call is speaking or when the mobile device is an idle state. Even in an idle state, mobile devices are configured to periodically monitor a paging channel transmitted by an access node that provides an indication as to whether or not data is available on a data channel. If a paging alert indicates the availability of data, the smart phone opens up communication on a corresponding data channel in order to receive the available data.
Growing demand for high-rate wireless data services is increasing the power consumption requirements of mobile devices. In particular, some smart mobile devices or smart phones are configured to allow multiple software applications to run simultaneously. Some of the applications receive and/or pull data from servers in communication with the network. The more frequently these software applications are provided with access to the data channel the greater the demand on the power supply. Accordingly, there lies a challenge to regulate transmissions to and from a mobile device without adversely impacting quality-of-service (QoS).